Over and Over Again
by EdwardJune1901
Summary: After 80 years have gone and past the whole Cullen family have returned to Forks. Includes Renesmee and Jake. What happens when there is sonmeone who smells as good as Bella had when she was human? R&R please formerly known as A New Start "
1. Home

New Start New Start

I stared at the windshield as I drove down the interstate leading toward Vancouver. I was euphoric to be coming back to Forks. We left 80 years ago to keep the charade, and no we finally get to come back. Also on a lower level that they let me drive here. It was usually Edward who did the driving but he let me. I stared in the mirror to look at my family all bunched up in the back seat of The Volvo. Rose was on Emmett's lap, Alice was on Jasper's, and Esme was on Carlisle's. Next to me was the most beautiful creature ever to be created. My Edward. He sat in the passenger seat holding my hand to the seat as I drove one handed. I guess I adopted the fast driving from becoming a vampire because I was driving 180 mph.

"Alice, if you don't stop singing I'm going to have a fit!" Emmett commented.

"I think she sings beautifully," Jasper said kissing her spiky hair.

"_Of course_ you do Jazz," Emmett said teasingly.

"Emmett, she isn't hurting anything just let her sing," Esme said politely.

"Ugh! Fine."

"Thank you Esme," Alice said with a smile and she started singing again.

Edward and I laughed in unison when Emmett groaned. After another 10 minuets I had us in eye's sight of the curving winding path.

"Finally, we're finally home." I said looking at Edward with bright eyes.

For the last 80 years we stayed in Denali with Tonya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Elzear. We kept Tonya and Kate's mind of off Irina who was killed by the Voultri. I was anticipating this day for so long. To finally be able to come back to the place that's always been my home. I wanted to some back when Charlie died but we would all be to noticeable so I agreed to staying away. Since we were gone no one lived in the large pale white house. Emmett and Jasper started moving everything back 3 days ago so when we got here it would be just like it used to be. I wound around to the back garage where all the cars were already there, the jeep, Alice's porche, Rosalie's Convertible, Carlisle's Mercedes, and my Ferrari and Guardian. I pulled in between the jeep and the porche and as soon as I was safely there and to a stop, the back seat was empty. I jumped out and was by Edward in a second and I hugged him fiercely and he pressed his lips to my hair and he chuckled.

"Welcome home, love"

"You can't imagine how happy I am right now,"

"I think I can actually," He said eye's bright.

I wrapped and arm around his waist and he wrapped one around my shoulder and we walked through the back door. I stared in awe as I took in the massive living room. It was exactly the same as I remembered. He kissed my forehead and I pulled away from him and smiled. I took his hand and raced up the stairs to the third floor last door on the left. Edward's room, now it was our room. Since we've been married for 90 years I decided we didn't need the cottage and I wanted to live with the rest of my family. Edward, of course agreed. I opened the door to see his music collection against the west wall, the colossal bed against the east wall, and the large leather sofa facing the large south glass wall. I pulled him against me and hugged him tight against my body. It didn't last long before Alice bounded in all smiles. I noticed Edward's eyes brighten at her thoughts.

"There's going to be a storm tonight," Alice said through her smile.

"Emmett wants to play, you two in?"

I was beaming. I looked up at Edward but of course I knew what he was going to say.

"Oh, but of course Alice. We wouldn't want to disappoint Emmett."

I laughed and Alice's smile grew more pronounced. She bounded back down the stairs and I heard her give the rest of them the news and also I heard Emmett.

"YES! It is _so _on!"

Edward and I laughed in unison and he moved his hands to my back as he pulled my tight against his chest and kissed my softly. After our breathing was haggard Edward led me down the stairs so that we could be with the rest of our family. We saw Emmett sprawled on the couch completely and utterly euphoric, Alice and Jasper on the loveseat, Esme and Carlisle in the Kitchen and Rose was at the piano. I smiled up and Edward who was smiling down at me. I looked once again at my family. I was finally back home.


	2. Game

Game Game

I went to the closet, which to my unsurprised eyes was full of designer clothing.

"Alice," I sighed. I went ahead though to the back were my favorite faded blue jeans were and I slipped them on swiftly. I then searched for a plain tee shirt but I couldn't seem to find one. I looked everywhere but I came up blank. I settled for a blue flannel, button up the front long top. It was just as good. I walked out of the closet just as Edward walked in to the room. His eyes appraised me and he walked over to me and kissed me softly.

"Never more lovely." He whispered to me.

"I could say the same about you," I chuckled taking in his appearance. He was wearing faded blue jeans as well but he wore no shirt.

"Emmett got dirt on my shirt I was coming in to change," He smiled. Edward then flitted into the closet and was back out in half a second with the same shirt I wore except in red.

"Come on guys! The storm is going to start!" Emmett shouted impatiently.

I sighed and took Edwards hand as we left the room. As we came to the top of the stairs I noticed Emmett holding the bat and ball. Rosalie and Jasper were lounging on the sofa. I let Edward tow me down the stairs at human speed. I knew it would frustrate Emmett.

"Bella, if you don't hurry up I will go up there and drag you down."

"No you wont." Edward said smiling.

"UGH! Now I'm not going easy on you Bella." Emmett said looking annoyed with my pace.

"Oh how very thoughtful of you," I said sarcastically. Once we made it down stairs the rest of the family had already gathered near the door.

"Finally, if you move like that Bell, the game is going to be over quickly." Emmett said chuckling. I just rolled my eyes and ignored the ribbing. Rosalie and Jasper got up then and we all ran out the door. Emmett and Rose were in the front followed by Jasper and Alice. Esme and Carlisle were behind Edward and I. I glanced over at Edward who was looking at me.

"What?" I said not even winded.

"Nothing at all. I still can't help but be grateful that I have you Bella."

"I think you have that backwards,"

He just smiled at me and shook his head. We broke into the clearing then of the large field. Emmett and Rose were already there stretching. I never understood why the even bothered. Alice and Jasper were throwing the ball back and forth, quick as a cobra strike. We picked teams quickly once we were with in 100 yards of each other. Edward, me, Jasper, and Alice against Emmett, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle. A crack of thunder ripped through the forest then and we all took our spots. Emmett was up to bat first, the rest of his team standing behind him. Alice was pitching with Jasper catching while Edward took left outfield and I took right outfield. Alice's hand snapped forward and Emmett swung the aluminum bat, not quite fast enough.

"That's strike one Emmett," I said in a normal voice knowing he would hear.

"I know that Bella!" He shouted at me. I just laughed at him. Alice's hand snapped again and like before his bat didn't come around quick enough.

"Strike two," I said more quietly than before.

"BELLA! I KNOW WHAT IT IS!" he yelled even louder. This time everybody laughed. Alice snapped her hand forward once more but this time Emmett cracked it out into the forest.

"I got it!" I yelled to Edward as I took off the same time he did. I disappeared into the forest after it. I had to jump to get it before it landed in a pile of shrubs.

"Damn it!" I heard Emmett shout as they heard me catch it. I ran back into sight of the clearing to see Edward running toward me to give me a congratulatory high five. I threw the ball to Alice's waiting hand just as I hit mine against Edwards. The game flew by quickly until the last out of the last inning. Naturally it was me who would determine the winner of the game. Edward was on first and we were down by one. If I could hit this and get both me and Edward in, our team would win. I had one strike right now and Carlisle was pitching. I took a deep breath and stepped back up to the plate. Carlisle's hand snapped forward and everything went slower. I cracked the bat around just in time for it to go flying into the air. Edward took off around the bases and made it in. I was rounding second then when Emmett came back into view not have catching the ball. He raced me home and I thought it was over but I slid to home plate at the same time Emmett did.

"Safe!" Esme cried from her catching spot.

"Bella you did it!" Edward and Jasper said at the same time.

Edward came and hugged me so tight my feet were off the ground. I slapped all of my family dainty high fives but when I got to Emmett he refused to slap my hand.

"Aw come on Emmett! You led the game the whole time. I just got lucky." I said as I slapped him on the back.

"Yeah, I know."

Edward laughed something about Emmett being a sore loser, which caused a fight between the two brothers. Edward had Emmett from behind but Emmett was stronger and pinned Edward to the ground with his hands behind his back. I jumped on Emmett's back then and he twisted away from me trying to shake me off. We all laughed then as Edward sneaked away from Emmett's hold.

"You are one frightening little monster," Emmett said as I jumped off his back.

"Why thank you oh brother of mine," I said with a smile. From Emmett's back I jumped on Edwards so he would give me a piggyback ride home. He laughed and took off running through the trees. I looked to see Emmett throw Rosalie over his back and to see Carlisle grab Esme and put her on his. I kissed Edward's neck and I decided this was the best night I've had in over 80 years.


	3. Unexpected

School School

We got dressed this morning for our first day of school. Well, not first technically but same difference. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were seniors and Alice, Edward and I were juniors. It was like my first year here in Forks, when I first met Edward. I cleared my head and met my family down stairs. My siblings were all in the Volvo already, Edward at my side.

"I was wondering, you did such a fantastic job driving yesterday, would you like to do the honors of driving us to and from school from now on?"

My mouth was agape.

"Are you serious? Oh my gosh! You'd let me drive?!"

"If you wish you may," he smiled my crooked smile.

"Well I would love to!" I said as I hugged him. I ran to the car then and jumped into the driver seat.

"Ugh. I've been asking for almost 150 years to drive and you let her?" Emmett teased. I looked back at him and stuck my tongue out, everybody laughed. I put the Volvo in reverse and slammed on the gas and whirled out of the garage. Soon enough we were off the gravel path and onto the road. I was vaguely aware of Alice singing, but I was staring into Edward's eyes as he held my hand to the seat. Alice laughed out of nowhere and I shot a glance back at her.

" They rebuilt the school. It's a total maze now, not that it'll mater for _us _but it should be quite funny to watch the other kids try to make their way through." I pulled into a parking space in the back of the parking lot. I walked at human speed to the front of the car to wait for Edward. Everybody was holding his or her partners hand. We walked into the new cafeteria and though I was shocked I continued on in. The tables were all long rectangles except for booths that lined the east and west walls. We all sat at the farthest booth in the corner. Besides the tables being different, instead of the stonewalls that lined the cafeteria, the walls were drywall painted the school colors. If the cafeteria was this different, I was anxious to see the rest of the school. Edward took my hand and chuckled.

"Anxious? It's a lot different then what we remember,"

"It's not even in the same spot!"

He just mused my hair and kissed my forehead. He pulled out his class schedule and then I too pulled mine out.

"Haha! Of course," I laughed. I put my arm around his waist and leaned my head onto his shoulder. It would seem he _persuaded_ the female administrators to arrange his classes so they would match mine. We sat chatting about nonsense until the bell rang and we got up swiftly to get to class. I was aware of stares on our backs and it made me a little smug. This was actually my first time to school as a vampire. All the years in Denali we never went to school. The day went on as quickly as I expected, with just as many stares as I expected. There wasn't a brave soul among them who came to talk to us. In my last class of the day, Trig, I took my seat next to Edward in the back. I doodled on my notebook, when a flushed, winded boy ran in. I immediately stiffened in my seat, I held my breath, but it was no good, I could still taste the flavors in the air. He smelled so, _tempting. _More so then anyone else ever had in my existence. I fought the urge to jump out of my seat and give into my thirst. It'd been a while since we hunted anyway, but I never faced this before. He was like my own personal demon sent from hell to destroy me. A shock ran through me as I realized this must be how _I'd _smelled to Edward while I was human. His name was Trevor Rox and just my luck; the only empty seat was the one in front of Edward and I. Edward grabbed my arm and whispered urgently so low only I could hear.

"Bella? Bella what is it?"

I just shook my head refusing to waste my breath talking. Trevor was walking down the isle now, and I used on hand to grip my side and the other to write a note to Edward.

_**Trevor, he…smells so tempting. I think like the way I smelled to you. Its so much stronger then everyone else's. It hurts to breathe. Edward, its so hard to just sit here.**_

Edward looked at me in shock and he raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Bella is feeling ill, may I take her to the nurses station sir?"

"Ms. Swan," I heard Edward growl faintly as the Ms. Swan part. (Since we publicly showed our affection it would be a bit odd for Mrs. Cullen if we were pretending to be siblings.) "Do you need to go?"

"Yes, please." He nodded for us to go ahead and Edward grabbed my arm lightly and towed me out of the room. Once we were in the halls he towed me faster. I sucked in lung fulls of air and he spun around to me and grabbed my face in his hands, I realized we were sitting in the Volvo then.

"Are you alright? Do you need to go?" His head snapped up and we both realized at the same time that school was over. I almost wanted to rip through the hood of the car when the smell hit me again. I realized as Trevor stood beside the Volvo that he parked in the empty space next to ours. I gripped the seat so hard I heard a snap. I jerked my hands away and shoved them into my sides I held my breathe but like before it didn't help as much as I would've thought, in fact, it hardly helped at all. I thought about just doing it and getting it over with, but I couldn't do that. Not to my family. I let Edward read my mind then as soon as he asked incredulously.

"Like the way you smelled to me?"

I let my self drag in one strangled breath so he could hear the thoughts and taste them for himself. He gasped.

"STOP!"

I snapped my shield shut and stared at him.

"Bella, that was a lot worse than the way you smelled to me." He panted. I didn't speak I just put my shield down long enough for me to tell him one thing. _What do I do?! I'm going to go mad. _

"Just hold your breath love. I know I'm sorry, so sorry. Just wait for the others."

Then almost to slow, I saw them all walking toward the car. Human pace wasn't fast enough. I started the car and whipped around to where they were walking to. They got in the Volvo and I snapped the locks at the same time I hit the gas. They all started to talk but they looked at my face, which was crumpled in pain and snapped their mouths shut with an audible snap. I knew they were staring at Edward for answers he just shook his head his eyes on me. I also knew Alice was looking ahead and Jasper was tasting the atmosphere. I already had us on the main road within seconds. I was all right now that I couldn't smell the demon's smell. I relaxed and decreased from the 180 to a 120mph.

"Bella?" Alice asked alarmed. I didn't know how to begin to explain but I knew I would have to.

"Alice do you remember how I explained the way Bella smelled to me as a human? How appealing she smelled? The new kid Trevor holds the same effect for Bella, worse so then she was to me."

They all took in air then and held it.

"I'm fine now." I lied.

"Bella, drop us off here," Alice said as I was getting ready to turn onto the hidden road. The car came to a halt and everyone got out Alice waited in the doorframe.

"This is oddly familiar isn't it brother? I know you'll do the right thing and if not we can keep her safe. Emmett might have to shadow her…" she attempted to tease lightly. Haha. Edward couldn't hold me back as a vampire, even with the newborn strength gone; we discovered I was unusually strong for a vampire.

"I'll miss you two she said and swiftly kissed our foreheads and she disappeared with the others onto the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I sped up again.

"We need to see Carlisle.


	4. Road Trip

Road Trip Road Trip

I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and before I could get out, Edward was at my door opening it for me. He grabbed my hand and towed me toward the front door. The nurses at the desk appraised us with gawking eyes. Edward asked politely,

"Is Dr. Cullen in his office? I have to speak to him at once if I may, it's as emergency." The nurse looked at the operation schedule and her next words were sincerely apologetic.

"I'm sorry, unless you have an appointment you cant see him, what is your emergency son?"

"You see he is our father, there is a family issue that has come up."

The nurse looked at our hands entwined.

"He is the father to both of you?"

"Well in a way he adopted us."

"Oh! You must be Emmett? Right?"

"No, that is my brother, I am Edward and this is Bella,"

"Ah yes, he has mentioned you two a couple of times."

Just then we saw Carlisle walk down the hallway and he looked surprised to see us.

"Edward? Bella? What is it? Is something wrong?"

Edward tightened his grip on my hand.

"Yes, it isn't that horrible but it is a bit of an emergency."

"Come to my office and tell me about it,"

We walked swiftly to Carlisle's office and he opened the door for us and shut it tightly behind him and was at his desk in the same second.

"What is it? Is it Renesmee? Did the second honey moon go wrong?"

(Renesmee was currently in Paris with Jacob on their second honeymoon. They weren't due back for 3 more days. Since Renesmee was half vampire, Jacob never aged so they would be partners forever like her father and me.)

"No, its not that at all." I assured him quickly.

Edward took my hand tighter still and began speaking urgently.

"Do you recall when I had first met Bella, the _appeal _she held for me? How tempting her blood was? There is a kid at school named Trevor who holds the same effect for Bella, but stronger than hers was to me."

"Oh my, will you have to leave again?" his voice was full of nothing but concern.

"I think it would help her if she did, it helped me. I'm sorry to be leaving so soon Carlisle."

"You don't worry about that, your only doing what's best and I can ask for nothing more."

Edward nodded at his father and got up and hugged him. I then took his place and hugged Carlisle.

"I'm sorry to leave so soon after we got back—" I began but Carlisle cut me off.

"Nonsense Bella, it's a minor problem that can be dealt with," he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Go say goodbye to Esme. She was a mess when you left in the beginning Edward." Carlisle said as he opened the door. Edward and I walked back to the car and I beat him to the passenger seat.

"You don't want to drive love?"

I just smiled and shook my head, "If I'm driving to Alaska, you should get to drive a little as well." He chuckled and kissed my forehead but otherwise got into the driver seat. We sped back on the empty freeway and were at the winding path in seconds. He didn't pull around to the garage; he just stopped at the front of the house and shut the car off. I opened my door and got out and Edward was already there waiting for me at the head of the car. He grabbed my hand he we walked slowly up the stairs. It wasn't like one of us was dying for crying out loud. It shouldn't be this dramatic. But then again I knew Esme would be horribly distraught when we left. She was upset whenever Emmett and Rose left for a honeymoon and even when Renesmee had left. Alice was already on the other end of the door expecting us. I walked into the large living room and Esme already had her arms around us.

"I guess Alice has already given you the news," I said to her trying to not look her in the eye. I didn't want to see the sadness I knew was filling her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you both so much when you are gone. The house will feel so empty now that you, Edward and Renesmee will be gone."

Alice laughed.

"I'm still here, Esme"

We all laughed at that and Edward and I said our goodbyes and we ran up to the room to grab a few things like clothing and other essentials. We left the house behind us after one last hug from our family. The Volvo was running on vapors so I stopped at the gas station for a fill up. There was only one other car here and it looked oddly familiar. It only took my vampire mind a fraction of a second to recognize it, I assume Edward did too because he gasped and his hand clamped down on mine. The wind was blowing rather hard outside the car. _Wonderful. _It blew Trevor's delicious sent into my face before I could hold my breathe and if it wasn't for Edward holding me back I would have jumped out of the car and given into my thirst. I was still a little bit stronger than him and I snarled at him and broke his hold and busted through the door. The last thing the rational part of my mind heard was footsteps racing behind me.


	5. Overcome

Overcome Overcome

As I bolted out of the car I noticed the difference in footsteps then the ones I had been expecting. Then it hit me hard. I flew to the ground and whirled around to see Emmett on top of me.

"Easy, Bells get a grip." He whispered low. My head whirled clear and Emmett helped me to my feet. Edward had his arms around me at once, Emmett stayed close because I could still smell Trevor from behind the wall of gas pumps.

"Okay Bella, here's the plan, we were so happy to see one another and Emmett tackled you," Alice inserted; I didn't realize Alice had come here. She must have realized what I was thinking.

"I saw you giving in and brought Emmett to stop you," She shrugged as though I had missed something important. "Remember the story, here comes humans, the heard Bella's shriek and saw Emmett on top of her. Emmett, act like your hugging Bella. Trevor is one of the humans."

Edward removed his hands from around me but still kept my hand. I was staring wide eyed at Edward.

"It's all right now love, it wont happen again, I wont let it happen again," He just kept chanting the line, something about his tone made me believe he was chanting it to himself rather than to me. His hand gripped mine tighter just as Trevor and the gas attendant whipped around the corner, the attendant with a gun in hand.

"What's going on over here?" He had shouted. I quickly looked the tag on his brown jump suit, his name was Carl. Trevor stopped in his tracks and stared open mouthed at us. The wind was still blowing hard, his scent came faster now and I thought I would go mad with thirst.

"Whatever do you mean?" Alice said with animated innocence.

"We heard someone shriek, and saw him on top of here," Trevor interjected. Alice let false realization color her tone. She laughed her bell laugh and began,

"There would appear to be a misunderstanding, you see, Emmett and I," she gestured to Emmett, "haven't seen Bella and Edward all day. We drove by this gas station and saw them here and we decided to sneak up and say hello to them." She said this as though she had told a funny joke.

"I was just so very happy to see them, I'm sorry for the miscommunication." I said evenly trying not to waste the breath I had held in. I smiled over at Alice for added effect. Carl shrugged and walked off, but Trevor remained. He approached us then not even 6 feet away now.

"You guys go to the same school I do. I haven't officially met you. I'm Trevor" He came forward with an extended hand toward Alice. My breathing became erratic and Emmett and Edward gripped me tighter. Alice slipped her hand into his, I realized with relief she wore black cotton cloves.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sorry to leave so soon, but the four of us must be going."

Alice chided again. Emmett hugged me tighter for effect as well and then Edward's arms replaced Emmett's and he spoke loud enough for Trevor to hear.

"Let's go honey, were going to miss the appointment."

I nodded a bit to eagerly and he helped my into the car not releasing me until he had the door shut. Edward smiled at Alice and Emmett and he got into his side of the car at the same time Alice and Emmett got into the jeep.

"I'm so sorry Edward. It was stupid of me…I couldn't think straight…I thought—

He interrupted me.

"Bella love, its alright. It's a big burden for you to carry, you did better then I would have against the temptation. You snapped out quick, you did so well." I didn't have to look back to know Alice and Emmett were following us. Edward sighed and pulled the Volvo over.

"What?" I asked

"They want to talk real quick."

"It's good you pulled over anyway, my turn to drive." I smiled at him. He laughed at me and mused my hair. Once the Volvo was at a complete stop Alice was at Edward's window and Emmett was at mine. Edward rolled both windows down though we could hear Alice already talking through them when they were closed.

"Are you two heading back down to Denali?" Emmett asked sadly. I couldn't bear for more sad goodbyes, and it hurt the most coming from Emmett because he was hardly ever ruffled. I stared at Edward as we both got out of the car to switch seats. He caught my wrist and pulled me to his side, feeling my distress.

"Yes. It helped me, and I wont have Bella in pain." Edward said mater-o-factly.

"Well couldn't she just skip school for a week, it would be the same as going to Denali. She could clear her head here." Emmett added with sudden hope. Edward thought about it long, sighed, and looked down at me wistfully.

"Bella, love? What do you want to go to Alaska, or stay behind in Forks?"

I smiled a huge grin and looked at Emmett who was a grin stretched from ear to ear.

"She's staying!" Emmett crooned.

"Duh," Alice said and jumped on my back. Edward laughed and attempted to muse Alice's hair, which she neatly ducked away from.

"Hey Bella? How about…the guys take the cars back…and you give me a piggyback ride home? I bet you could beat them home." I was going to say no but then Edward spoke up.

"Alice, she isn't giving you a piggyback home, and she couldn't beat us while carrying you." I raised my eyebrow and smiled.

"We'll see, anyone in the mood for a bet?" I said and Emmett howled in delight.

"We win, we get to go swimming which you both constantly refuse to do." Alice said and I smiled. I hadn't been swimming in 20 years.

"Alright, but if _we _win, we get to play football which _you _seem to refuse Alice." Emmett added with a smile.

"Deal" we all said in unison. Little Alice repositioned herself on my back and she whispered low.

"Which bathing suit are you wearing?" I laughed at that and I began running. I used all the strength in my bones and pushed my feet hard and fast against the ground. Even if I hadn't been running through the forest, if I was running along the highway no one would see me. I could just now hear the roar of the jeep and the purr of the Volvo. I laughed and somehow pushed my feet faster. I could see the curve of the winding path and I raced toward it. I could hear Emmett and that pushed me faster yet.

"Damn it! Edward hurry!"

Alice and I both laughed and I could see the open lawn 20 yards away. Alice kicked me in the sides like I was a horse, and like a horse I sped up and by the time the boys had gotten to the house, Alice and I were sitting on the porch. I laughed as I saw Edward stare at me wide eyed. He pulled around to the garage, and for added effect, I beat him there too. He got out and put his arms around me.

"Bella? Do you realize how fast you were going? I was pushing 220 in the Volvo and you were several yards in front of me."

I laughed and then shrugged.

Alice skipped to the garage then.

"Alright boys. Deals a deal. Go get your trunks on." Alice and I smiled when the slinked off.

"Finally," we said in unison. And we raced upstairs to get ready for the second best night we had spent in almost 80 years.


	6. Shining

Shining Shining

All of my family had decided to join us in our night of swimming. We were just going out back into the long, deep river. The boys were already down stairs in their swimming trunks, I could hear Emmett fuming over his lost bet. Rose, Alice, Esme and I were upstairs still getting ready. Over the years I have adopted several bathing suits. I decided to go with the deep blue bikini. I noticed Alice was wearing a black bikini, Rose was wearing a red one, and Esme was wearing a pale pink one piece with cut out ovals in the sides. When I was finished, I sat at the end of Alice's bed and waited for her to finish her hair.

"Alice, we're going swimming. Why are you bothering with your hair?" I interjected. She shrugged and walked out of her bathroom and smiled.

"Let's go,"

We walked down the stairs and I noticed Rosalie also had done her hair, into intricate curls down her back. I had felt plain because I just let mine fall pin strait down my head. I then felt a flame burn through my body when I spotted Edward's eyes wide and on me. I then was doing the same thing to him. He looked absolutely gorgeous. Though I'd seen him naked thousands of times, I couldn't take my eyes off of his half naked body now. He wore only plain black swimming trunks. When I reached him he took my hand and we were still staring at each other's bodies. I looked around at the others but my eyes quickly returned to Edward. While I had looked away I saw everyone else reacting the same way Edward and I had. We all walked at human pace toward the river. The water was glistening with the setting sun. The sky was glistening orange and pink. Emmett barreled into the river and made a splash so big the water hit the windows at the house. Rosalie then swung from a vine, ever so graceful and dove head first into the river. All the others followed after. Alice jumping into the air and doing a summersault before hitting the water, Jasper doing a simple dive, Esme doing a front flip into the river and Carlisle did a neat flip I couldn't put a name on. Before I could take my turn Edward took my wrist and pulled me against his body.

"You look absolutely beautiful Bella. That doesn't even cover it, but I can't think of a better word to describe how you look tonight."

"I wish every time you speak you wouldn't take my lines," I said as I stretched on my toes to kiss him gently. He laughed and his hands slipped away as he bounded toward the river. He leaped in doing a graceful cannon ball right in front of Emmett's face. I laughed as Emmett cursed. I ran toward a low tree that hung over the river and jumped straight up to grab a branch and slip over it a couple of times before landing a graceful dive into the river. The water wasn't as murky as usual. Emmett had somehow snuck up on Alice and held her like a baby before flipping her into a dunking position in the water. Jasper playfully hit Emmett as Alice just as gracefully lifted Emmett by his feet underwater causing him to go under. I swam up to where Edward had his back to me I got underwater and swam toward his feet. I swam so quietly; no one noticed in fact I heard the voices above me sound in shock.

"Bella? Bella!" I heard Edward yell. I didn't want him in any type of pain so I decided I had hid myself well and I grabbed both his ankles and pulled him under my body. I heard everyone laugh as I stood up and Edward went under. I noticed Carlisle and Esme playfully dunking each other in the background while Alice and Rose took advantage of my spotlight and dunked their partners as well. Then me fist, all us girls disappeared under the water as well. Edward had yanked me under by my feet as I had him; I looked over to see Jasper and Emmett doing the same to Rosalie and Alice. When we resurfaced, we all laughed. I went over to Alice and whispered something into her ear.

We both swam over to wear Carlisle and Esme lounged and before they could notice us we had them under the water. We all had longed against the side and had our arms around our partners, our spouses. I couldn't imagine how this night could get any better. I kissed Edward then and I noticed the others were kissing as well. What a truly perfect way to end the night. I stared up at the stars when I felt a hand on my ankle. I looked over but saw all of my family beside me. I stared wide-eyed through the water but could only see a hand. And I went under the murky water.


	7. Welcome Home

Welcome Home Welcome Home

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout above me. I looked around under the water but the face I saw made me laugh while underwater. I pulled on her and raised her above the water so Edward wouldn't be alarmed.

"Look! Renesmee is back!" Emmett shouted. I hugged her close and let go so her father could have a turn. Behind her Jacob was staring at me. I walked over and hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Wow Bells, you sure look pretty tonight." He heard Edward growl and I laughed.

"Beautiful, sorry." He said and he smiled.

"How was Paris?"

"Eh. It was fine."

I was going to proceed with the questioning but Renesmee jumped on my back.

"I missed you mom!" She had shouted. I took in her features and she looked like she had grown, but I knew it was only because I hadn't seen her in two weeks. Her hair laid in its spiral curls down her back, she wore a green bikini, and she was a bit thirsty. It took me the longest time to realize when she was thirsty because she didn't have the normal vampire eyes; she had my human chocolate brown eyes. When she was thirsty, she still got the bruise like shadows under her eyes and her skin turned whiter than usual; only by a fraction though. It had always amazed me how tall she was compared to Jacob. I was still taller, but barely. I was less then a head, less then a nose taller then she was. It amazed me how she was frozen at age 16, one year younger then me, her mother.

"So Nessie, did you have a good time?" Edward asked her as she dunked me under the water. I popped back up quick to hear her answer. She was being passed down the line for hugs while she spoke.

"It was absolutely fabulous dad," She smiled. I got out of the river and shook my body like a dog did and I heard low chuckles behind me as the others got out and did the same. Edward came and grabbed me by the waste.

"Get a room you two!" I heard Nessie shout behind me. I laughed and turned around to kiss Edward and I heard two gagging sounds behind me and I didn't have to turn around to hear them coming from Renesmee and Jake. We all laid down on the grass and looked up at the stars, which amazingly you could see. All of us looked identical, we all lay on our backs with our arms around our partner. I kissed Edward on his shoulder and rested my head on his chest. I could hear Alice humming as she traced patterns into Jaspers chest. I saw Rose and Emmett playing absent-mindedly with each other's fingers. Esme was singing to Carlisle, and Jake had rested his head on Nessie's hair. I smiled to myself as I concluded how absolutely perfect my life was, how lucky I was to have such an amazing family that I loved with all my heart.

"Alright Jakey, time for bed." Renesmee smiled. Involuntary Jacob yawned and Nessie rose to her feet pulling him with her. I watched as they ran to the house and we all then quickly followed after that. Edward took me by the hand and we walked once again at human speed. Edward and I excused our selves early that night to go up to listen to new music we had discovered. It didn't take long before we weren't just listening to music. I lay across Edward's bed and it wasn't long before he joined me.

"Jake! Time for school!" Nessie shouted.

"Ugh, I'm coming!" He shouted back. Jacob was going to Quilutte School in La Push. He was going back with Quil and Embry, who amazingly were also the same age as they were 80 years ago. Renesmee was acting as a junior so she could stay close to family. It was her first time as well going through school as a vampire, or going through at all. We all scrunched into the Volvo with me driving, Edward beside me, and the rest of them sitting on top one another in the back. Edward had his eyes on me as I drove to school. I dropped Jake off at school after he had said goodbye and kissed Renesmee. For some reason it brought an earlier argument I had with Edward this morning into my mind.

"Bella, I don't want you to be in pain. You should stay home for at least today."

"Edward, I'll be fine. You did the same for me when I was human. You bared being around me." I smiled up at him.

"Yes, but I had left if you don't recall for a week before I came back."

"I'm going to be there for Renesmee's first day." I said in a tone of finality. He had dropped it quickly then. I pulled my mind back into the present when I could see the school. Edward gripped my hand tightly as I pulled into the crowded parking lot. I found an empty space in the back vacant part of the lot and shut the engine off. Jasper, Emmett, and Rose walked off to get to their first class as Edward, Alice, Nessie, and I walked to our first class. Alice had a different schedule then the three of us but Edward had Nessie's switched to match ours. The day had flown by quickly. Lunch was hectic. Renesmee got in line with us and got her food, which wasn't a prop for her. Her system could tolerate human food unlike the rest of ours could. One brave senior came up and asked Nessie on a date. Alice was having hysterics before Nessie could even answer the poor boy.

"Sorry, I…already have a boyfriend." She said through crushed lips. After the boy had slouched off, she burst into laughter along with Alice. After lunch, biology flew by with just a mere movie. It was my last class I was wishing would rush by, Trig. Edward gripped my hand tightly as we walked into class. Mr. Baxter introduced the class to the newest student, Nessie, of course. He pulled up a chair beside the table in front of Edward and I, beside were Trevor sat. She sat down in front of me and smiled back to Edward. Like before Trevor came running in after the bell looking flushed. He stared gawkingly at Renesmee and took his seat in front of Edward. I held my breath and glared at the back of his head. I had forgotten how bad this felt. I didn't think it was quite this strong. I groaned quietly and Edward looked at me. He was suddenly very stiff in his chair.

"No," He whispered so low no human had a prayer of hearing him.

I wrote him a note quickly then because I was terrified by his expression.

_**Edward, what's wrong?**_

___**Renesmee, she's having the same effect to Trevor that you had**_

___**What should we do?**_

He didn't write back. I noticed Renesmee staring at Trevor with pure thirst in her system. Then Edward's attention and mine focused on the door. Alice burst through the door then.

"Mr. Baxter? May I see Edward, Bella, and Nessie? It's a bit of a family emergency. The receptionist told me to tell you it's alright." He waved us on then and as we walked away I noticed Nessie was still locked in her seat staring at Trevor. I went back and jerked on her arm.

"Let's go Nessie,"

She got up with another sharp pull but her eyes never left Trevor. As we walked through the halls I noticed Renesmee's hesitation.

"Let me go back, I need to go back."

"Renesmee, you're not going back." Alice said harshly. Then her eyes flashed into the future and her and Edward both gasped. I knew what they saw, I gripped her tighter but I still felt her pulling against me.

"Let go! I need to go back!"

"Nessie!" I shouted. We were back in the parking lot by then with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all waiting.

"Mom! Let go! You don't understand! I…I _want _him!"

"I do understand! I'm the same way!"

Emmett got out then flanked by Jasper and Rose. I shook my head at Emmett as he approached to take her from me. Jasper laid a hand on Nessie's shoulder and I could feel the calm reverberating through me. She was still thrashing against me and Edward (which I hadn't noticed was helping me handle our daughter) but it wasn't as forceful. We got her into the car between Jasper and Emmett and I sped off the premises.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Renesmee kept chanting in the back.

"It's alright sweetheart." Edward said to her and smiled at her.

"You two won't be going to school though tomorrow."

We both didn't argue with him as I pulled into our sanctuary, our home far away from the tempting Hell.


	8. Cat Fight

Cat Fight Cat Fight

I put my arm around Nessie as she sat curled in a ball with her head rested on her knees.

"Nessie honey, it isn't your fault. I'm surprised you didn't give in in the first instant you smelled him." I said as I kissed her hair. I heard the Volvo on the edge of the road and Nessie perked up in the slightest. Edward and Alice had gone to pick Jacob up at school. Jake had burst through the door, his eyes only looking for Renesmee. He came over and wrapped his arms around her. Edward had come and pulled me off the sofa and took me out in the backyard. He sat us at the edge of the river and he sat me comfortably on his lap.

"Would you like to hunt tomorrow in the extra time we will have? I hear Vancouver is having a mountain lion problem." He said with a hint of a smile threatening the edge of his lips.

"That sounds nice." I rested my head on his shoulder but I heard a loud exhale from the house and I looked behind me and could see Alice's small frame facing out the south most part of the window looking toward the mountains.

"Is something wrong with Alice?" I asked Edward as I evaluated Alice's glaringly angry display of emotions.

"Rose has been calling her some pretty awful names lately. Mostly due to Alice's blind spots in her visions."

"What type of names? Why?"

"It's quite petty really. Alice refused to give her a certain new sale coming up at the mall in Seattle and Rose wasn't to happy. She's been calling her little miss know it all and insulting her by saying some things like 'not so special now that you cant see right huh short stuff?' and I'm anticipating a bit of a fight. Alice's thoughts are quite hostile—"

As soon as the words were out I could here Alice screaming.

"THAT'S IT!"

She quickly came outside followed by Rose who I could here behind her.

"What's wrong short stack?"

Edward sighed but then froze and gasped. Alice threw her hand back and let it snap forward and she landed a solid punch in Rosalie's face. Rose bent down holding her face and as soon as she was up right, Alice threw her body on top of Rosalie and began punching her continuously. Edward and I ran as Rosalie landed one punch into Alice's stomach and Alice had grunted and pulled on Rose's hair. I pulled Alice off of Rose and Edward pulled Rose off of Alice. Alice screamed in frustration and turned around and punched me in the face and I dropped her and she was on Rose again. Emmett and Jasper were outside by then and they were frozen in shock.

"ALICE!" Edward screamed but I was to furious to care I hauled off and hit Alice once in the face and when Alice looked back up at me Rose had pushed me out of the way and was on Alice.

"EMMETT! JASPER! CONTROL YOUR WIVES!" Edward screamed. Emmett came and pried Rose off of Alice and Jasper wrenched Alice off of Rosalie. Edward had already had my hands pinned behind my back, which was fine I was so horrified with myself for laying a hand on my sister. It looked like Alice and Rose didn't feel as sympathetic as I had.

"You stupid Blonde! Why can't you ever just stop!?"

"Why can't you get off your high little pedestal and stop acting like your better then everyone else!?"

"Why can't accept that your not the most beautiful thing on this earth!"

"Because it would be a lie!"

"Your so stupid!"

"Your such a smart ass!"

I screamed.

They were struggling against the hands that held them back leaning forward into crouches.

"You wait until your little body guard leaves. I'll be there you impossible narcissist!" Alice smiled darkly at her.

"Oh, are you going to _see _when he leaves? Well I guess if that's the case it'll be a while since you cant _see _anything for certain anymore!"

"UGH!" Alice broke free of Jasper's arms and was on Rose in a second.

"HEY!" Emmett screamed but Alice didn't care. She punched Rose once right across her cheek bones and she ripped her hands free from Emmett's hold and the fight started again.

"GIRLS!" they both stopped immediately at the voice. Carlisle stood looking furious and shocked as he ran toward us. Renesmee had a phone in her hand and snapped it shut. Edward laughed.

"It looks like Nessie called Grandpa on her aunts."

Carlisle looked so much different when he was angry. I'd never seen him angry, ever. I never pictured him being angry.

"Both of you will stop this instant and if you should lay a hand on one another, Alice, you wont leave the house for a month, and Rose, you wont see your car for a month. Is that understood?"

Nobody said anything.

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?"

"Yes dad." The chanted. He stomped back into the house and Rose flipped her hair at Alice and walked into the house, Emmett a foot behind her laughing. Alice stood beside me looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Bella, I didn't mean to purposely. I am dreadfully sorry."

"As am I for hitting you, it was quite alright and I would have hit Rose as well for acting like that."

She smiled at me pecked my cheek, took Jasper's hand and went into the house as well. Edward laid a hand on my cheek.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine"

Renesmee laughed and skipped to our side.

"Well, that perked me up. So, mountain lions eh?"


	9. Surprise

Surprise Surprise

When it was the normal time we usually went to school, I drove Jacob to school.

"Hey Bells? Are you and Nessie going to be okay with Alice and Rose fighting?"

"I don't believe they will get into another fight, they don't want to get punished."

I shuddered delicately. "And I don't think anybody wants to see Carlisle that angry again, but just to be safe, Alice is going hunting with us so she will be a safe distance from Rosalie."

That seemed to placate Jake and he pecked me on the cheek and said goodbye as he walked toward where Embry and Quil sat. I drove back home only to hear fighting. Physical fighting.

"Great," I murmured to myself. I drove quickly through the winding path and stopped at the front door and ran toward where I heard Alice and Rose fighting. When I reached the backyard I froze. It wasn't Rosalie and Alice fighting.

It was Emmett and Jasper. I could here the others coming outside now. So it must have just started.

"Jasper!" Alice cried from the back door, frozen in shock and fear. I broke out into a sprint gaining momentum. I hit Emmett hard and head on. He broke away from Jasper and the extra strength I was gifted with helped me keep him pinned to the ground. He thrashed in my grasp and I growled so ferociously and loud that he momentarily stopped. Only momentarily.

"Let go! I'll murder him!"

"EMMETT!" Edward shouted just as Emmett had punched my hard in my face. I grunted and he shoved me off. The whole hitting-the-person-who-was-trying-to-help-you thing was getting really old really quick. I ran forward and once again knocked Emmett off of Jasper. Emmett lifted his fist like he was going to hit me again, but I caught his fist in mid swing and pinned his arms behind his back. I punched him once hard in the face and then Edward came and yanked me away from him. Jasper perched himself on his back and repeatedly punched Emmett in his jaw. I then after Edward had my head cradled had my full attention on Alice and Rosalie.

"It's all your fault! They wouldn't be fighting if you didn't try to hit me!" Rose shot at Alice

"I was getting my hairspray that you took! I wasn't going to fight you!"

"LIAR!"

The both of them began to fight and I went to tell Edward but he wasn't near me anymore. He was now involved in the fight between Jasper and Emmett. I went to help break it up but Renesmee walked out then and tried to break up Alice and Rose's fight. I never expected Rose to do what she did next. When Nessie got between the two Rose shoved Nessie and punched her in the face. I shrieked then and the boys halted.

"NO!" I was then on Rose and continuously punched Rose in the face and yanked on her hair. She was screaming in protest but otherwise never got a shot in.

"BELLA!" I heard all three boys shout in unison. I didn't stop. I was too angry to notice anything. How could Rose hit my little girl? How could she? I could feel the hands of others trying to pry me off of Rosalie but they did nothing against me hold on Rose. Finally Edward backed up and ran toward me ripping Rose and me apart. Rosalie got up and stared at me incredulously. Emmett had me from the front and Edward had me from behind.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted to Rose who was backing away.

"LET GO! SHE HIT MY DAUGHTER!" I glared at Rosalie as she retreated toward the house. "COWARD! COME AND FIGHT ME!" Emmett growled quietly and I glared at him. I worked on calming myself and then I gasped. What had I done? How could I hit my sister? My brother?

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. So so so so sorry. Emmett? I'm sorry."

"It's fine Bella, you didn't mean any harm."

"But I hurt Rose!"

"She hurt Renesmee."

I stopped and stared at him.

"I'm shocked she would lay a finger on her." He said and smiled over to where Nessie was frozen in shock.

"Nessie!" I shouted and they let me run to her.

"I'm fine mom, I'm fine."

"Oh, honey I'm so sorry!"

"Mom, it's fine."

I kissed her cheek and she laughed.

"Dang, I never knew you could fight like that mom,"

I scowled and turned to where Edward and Emmett were staring at me mouths agape.

"Neither did we." The said perfectly synchronized. I smiled but my face was then serious.

"I need to apologize to Rose…where is Alice?"

Edward laughed his eyes still filled with shock and admiration.

"Comforting Rosalie, they are no longer fighting."

My face crumpled in pain. Jasper walked up to Emmett and patted his and Edward's back.

"I'm sorry my brothers."

"As am I," They both said at the same time again.

"As are we, Bella."

I turned around and saw Alice and Rosalie coming out of the door. Rosalie was a few steps behind Alice and she smiled ruefully toward me.

"I'm sorry Bella, Renesmee."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"I shouldn't have hit Renesmee who was only trying to help."

I ran up to my sisters and hugged them both fiercely. Nessie joined in on the hug then and we all three laughed. Then the boys joined and we all laughed even harder.

"So, I'm ready to hunt, how about you guys?" Nessie said.

"Yea! Lets all go hunt!" Emmett shouted.

"Sounds good to me," Rosalie laughed. We hugged each other closer.

"That's what I like to see, my family acting like a family." Carlisle said just returning home from a night at work. We all laughed and Jasper whispered,

"Let's not tell him anything." We all laughed louder and I wrapped my arms around Nessie and Edward.

"Let's go hunt." I announced "Carlisle? Would you pick up Jake from school when it's over?"

"Certainly Bella," He smiled at me. We all laughed once more and walked toward the Volvo.

"Such an interesting morning," Alice chuckled.

"Yes." I said and chuckled with her.

We all gathered in the Volvo and I was eager to _finally _bag a few mountain lions.


	10. Mountian Lions

Mountain Lions Mountain Lions

We were on the interstate that lead us toward Vancouver when Nessie spoke up.

"So, that Trevor kid, what are we going to do about him?"

Edward and I tensed and I was the first to thaw out and answer her question.

"Well, we wont go to school for a few days, and well…. I don't know where to go from there. Maybe we'll just have to tough it out." Edward growled at the last part of my statement.

"Or, we could see about switching 7th hour biology."

"And run from our problems? We're going to see him throughout the school Edward. Running isn't going to solve anything." He glared at me and I glared back. He was the first to give up and I was pleased to win that glare-off.

"We'll hide out at home for a few days and then we'll go back." I told Nessie.

"We've just got to treat Trevor like any normal student." I thought back to the smell that came off of his skin and the car swerved a fraction, which was unusual in any case.

"Bella?" Alice asked alarmed. I didn't hear anything for a moment after that as the smell came wafting through the car window. It wasn't just my memories now. It was the real thing. Nessie tensed and I could see her lip pull up over her teeth. I pulled the Volvo to a halt at the shoulder of the highway and leaned my head against the steering wheel.

"Emmett, hold on to Nessie." Alice whispered as we heard a feral snarl building in Renesmee's chest.

"Bella? Bella it's alright. He is just up at the auto shop up ahead, just drive by." Jasper said as he laid a hand on my shoulder. A wave of calm and peace swirled into my head and I pulled the car back to the road and sped up and drove right by the auto shop.

"Why isn't he at school?" Rosalie hissed as Nessie calmed down.

"He was having car troubles and he decided to miss today to get it fixed." Edward spoke quietly. I could feel his eyes on my face. I hadn't taken a breath since the smell intruded the car.

"He went to the Auto shop in Bellingham? This is nearly 175 miles north of Forks." Rosalie asked of him incredulously.

"His father owns that one and he gets a discount." Edward chuckled.

"It's over now, Emmett you can let go of Renesmee."

I sighed and smiled at Edward who was still looking at my face.

"I'm ready for the mountain lions." He laughed and mused my hair. I parked the Volvo at the base of the woods once we were in Vancouver. Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper went on ahead of us, Alice nearly dancing with joy at something she had seen earlier on the way. I didn't get told what it was, Edward knew and he was beaming with happiness before I even parked the Volvo.

"Would you mind telling me what it is Alice has seen before I go mad?" I said to him as Nessie waited impatiently to go get her share of mountain lion. She kept fidgeting and pacing the length of the car, I knew she was thirsty, and the recent encounter with her thirst only minuets ago couldn't have helped her. Edward was still jubilant as he whispered in my ear.

"Don't say anything to Renesmee okay?"

"Alright…" I said hesitantly.

His smile widened as he bent back down.

"Do you remember Selena, from when we were in Juneau? She has decided to quit her diet of human blood and she is coming to live with us."

Of course I remembered Selena. She was a very kind girl. She was changed extremely young though. She couldn't be older then Nessie. That's why when we were in Denali the two became best friends. She had shoulder blade length hair. The same honey shade as Jasper and Rosalie's and it laid into intricate curls down her back. I always said she looked like a younger Rosalie. Of course Rose objected. Such a sweet girl Selena was though.

"Really? She's coming to live with us? That's wonderful!"

"Shh!"

"Oops, sorry."

Nessie eyed us suspiciously and I smiled innocently at her.

"Let's go hunt!" Edward said enthusiastically.

Nessie sighed and smiled up at us.

"Finally!"

I laughed and we ran to where I could here five lapping tongues at the river. I knew it was what we were looking for. I could hear the enormous paws against the ground and I knew Renesmee could as well. She smiled and sank into her crouch. She ran forward then with great speed and pounced on the female mountain lion. Before the other four could get away Edward and I got to them. I broke the neck of one of them so he wouldn't escape, and ran over to the one that was still fighting against me. I wrestled with it and his growls eventually gargled and I drained him of the blood and went to finish the one that was already dead. Edward finished shortly after I did and Nessie finished before I had, one would fill her unlike her father and I who were quite lucky to get two each. I heard from a distance Alice and the others finishing and running to find us. I was still elated to get to see Selena again. As Nessie ran ahead of us, I ran up beside to Edward.

"When will we get to see Selena?"

"She's already there."

My smile widened and I laughed a laugh of exhilarance. Alice was ahead of Jasper, Emmett and Rose, though Jasper was close behind. Edward stiffened when we could see Alice closer, her face in a mask of horror.

"NO!" Edward shrieked and that pulled us all to a stop. Edward came and wrapped his arms around my arms and was still yelling.

"We can't let her do that!"

"Edward!? What is it? Tell me!" I nearly growled.

His faced crumpled in pain.

"Selena, she's going to kill Trevor."

I relaxed a fraction's amount.

"I know it's bad, but it isn't as bad as I thought. I figured she'd have a little trouble at …this new… lifestyle…" His face had me backtracking.

"She's going to do it in school, your going to try and stop her…she's…going to…kill you Bella. I won't let her. It seems she's going to kill Alice as well as Bella--"

"NO!" Jasper shrieked and he too wrapped his arms around Alice.

"She's going to go into a frenzy. She's going to use her gift."

Of course, we all knew what Selena could do, she too had a gift. She had a gift somewhat similar to Jane had. We haven't seen Jane in nearly 80years. Since Renesmee was so little… The only difference between what Jane could do and what Selena could do was Selena could incapacitate more that one attacker at once, while Jane could only pick hers off one at a time.

"So, just tell her she can't go to school. Let people think she is being home schooled." I concluded. Nessie smiled.

"Selena is here? That's great!"

I rolled my eyes and saw Alice accept my theory and that Edward and Jasper never would. She not only wouldn't go to school, it would seem they would have to keep tabs on her as well. Edward said the next words through his teeth.

"Let's go home and welcome _Selena_"


	11. Author Notenot part of fanfic

Author Note Author Note

Thank you everybody for your reviews(:

Your encouragement has kept me going and I think I may, I don't know yet, but

I may do another fanfic.

Please continue with the reviews.

Thank You allD


	12. Welcome

Welcome Welcome

Edward drove us home from Vancouver, he didn't ask but I knew he wanted too and he was still looking furious over Alice's vision. I didn't see how it was that big of a deal. Selena just wont go to school. Problem solved. There was one question though that was eating away at my mind, if she were going to kill Trevor…did she react to him the same way Renesmee and I did? How is it possible that three vampires could react the same way about a human? I pulled my shield down so I could ask Edward.

_Edward, does Selena react to Trevor the same way Nessie and I do?_

He nodded his head a fraction.

_How is it possible for three vampires to react this way toward one human?_

He shrugged his shoulders. I snapped my shield back tight and Edward's eyes lingered on my face, well they hadn't left since he heard Alice's vision. Jasper refused to take his eyes off of Alice as well.

"Ugh, would you two calm down! The girls will be fine! Jeez you'd think the end of the world was coming. It's Selena!" Emmett shouted.

Jasper punched Emmett in his arm.

"What!? I'm serious you guys! Selena is a small little squirt! All you have to do is step on her, problem solved."

This time Alice hit him.

"I take that offensively, considering I'm not the tallest person in the world, and even though I'm not Emmett sized I do believe I beat you in the last wrestling match."

Alice smiled to herself.

"Because you cheated! If you didn't have your visions you would've went down."

Alice laughed.

"Even if you had won or lost what would you say? 'I beat a girl' or 'a girl beat me' yeah I'm sure you'll get a lot of kudos' for that."

We all laughed at that. Alice was right; a girl could be just as good of a fighter as a boy could.

" Besides, I'm more scared of Bella than I am of you Alice." Emmett shuddered.

I turned to scowl at him. That just made him laugh. Nessie had been so quiet through the ride home I wondered if something was wrong with her but Edward assured me she was just excited to get home and see Selena. Rosalie had been pretty quiet too but then again she usually doesn't say a whole lot when we're driving. She looks at herself in the window most of the time. I chuckled a little and Edward raised an eyebrow; I just shook my head.

We were entering through the boundaries of Forks in no time at all. I could see through the corner of my eye that Renesmee was about to bounce herself out of the car. Shortly after that, we hit the winding dirt road that lead to the house. I caught a blur of honey gold racing beside the Volvo and was surprised to see Selena running along with us. Edward growled at her and the sound made her slow down a little. Her face was pained. I smacked Edward's shoulder and he stared at me with his own mask of pain, not because I hit him but because I was protecting the person who wanted to kill me.

"Edward, she has no intent on hurting any of us on purpose." I smiled at him encouragingly and he just frowned at me. We were in the garage by then and Nessie had already bounded out of the car and after Selena. Jasper had his hands under Alice's elbows, just as Edward had his on mine.

"Oh good grief Jasper. I would see if she planned on killing anyone in the near future." Alice said turning to him. Jasper looked at her with a tortured expression.

"Alice, I wont have you in any danger, I don't want to lose you. Please at least humor me." Alice looked deep into his eyes and sighed.

"Alright Jazz, if it will make you feel better."

He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she wrapped an arm around his waste. I watched them walk away and looked to see Emmett and Rose were out of the car, but not far away from it. Emmett was holding up her convertible as she was under it. I laughed and the sound made Edward relax a little. Nessie came bounding in through the garage then and Selena was right behind her, eyes on Edward. She couldn't stay rigid for long though.

"Bella!" She ran up and hugged me around my waste. I kissed her hair and she looked at me eyes bright. It would take a month or two for her eyes to change from the glowing crimson to butterscotch gold. Edward never took his eyes off of her though put on a smile and welcomed her to our home.

"It's so good to see you!" Nessie squealed and hugged her tight. Selena was a couple inches shorter then Renesmee. Emmett and Rose were behind us now, rose wiping her hands on an old bandana.

"He short stuff!" Emmett yelled as he picked her up and mused her hair. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him back and Rosalie then hugged her with so much enthusiasm that she looked like a totally different person. She smiled down at her.

"How ya been mini me?" She laughed as she pushed Selena's hair out of her eyes.

"Wonderful," She added with a smile. "Where is Alice and Jasper?"

I was the first to speak.

"They are inside getting cleaned up," She must of heard how my voice was off. Her expression fell a tiny bit. I walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Let's go see them shall we?"

She smiled up at me with all of her perfect teeth.

"I'd like that." I walked her through the kitchen and right in the living room was Alice sitting on top of Jasper's lap. Jasper was glaring at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him and continued forward with Selena. Nessie was literally bouncing behind Edward and me. Alice jumped up as soon as we were in the room and danced over to Selena.

"Alice! It's so good to see you, I've missed you so much." Selena wrapped her tiny arms around Alice's neck. Alice and Selena were nearly the same height, so it was a funny picture. I caught a glimpse of Jasper walking toward me from the couch.

"Bella, may I speak to you please?" He said through his teeth. I shrugged and he walked me to the dining room, still not letting Alice out of his sight. Edward had his teeth bared watching Jasper.

"Jasper," He said quietly under his breath. I silenced him with a smile and mouthed it'll be okay to him. He said nothing more but kept his eyes on me. I looked back at Jasper to let him get on with it. He was still glaring at me.

"What do you think you are doing?" He hissed

"What? Selena? Jasper she isn't going to hurt me or Alice, I love Alice too and if I had any doubt about Selena I wouldn't have brought her in here, and Edward wouldn't let me be near her."

"I don't want to risk it Bella. I said that out loud and yet you still ignored me? You've done a lot of things in the past that I didn't like but this is too far. Alice wont be in any danger."

Without me doing so, my lip pulled up over my teeth, and a small growl escaped into my throat.

"It would seem you don't have a choice. She isn't dangerous and Alice wants to see her, you can't keep her from that." I growled toward him.

Jasper growled back and crouched slightly I heard Alice gasp quietly and Edward was holding my hands behind my back and growls reverberating through his chest. Alice quietly called Emmett's name knowing he would hear. Emmett came in through the garage flanked by Rose. He seemed to know what she wanted and went to pin Jasper's hands behind his back. Jasper was truly growling at me now. I was completely motionless in Edward's grasp. I looked back to see Selena's face crumpled in pain.

"This is all my fault. I-I'm sorry."

I looked pleadingly at Edward and he let me go. I walked toward Selena and wrapped my arms around her.

"No it isn't nothings wrong. We just had a little argument."

I looked back at Jasper.

"I'm sorry Jasper."

He stopped growling and straightened up. He looked around and his face fell.

"I'm sorry as well Bella. Truly I am, and to you too Selena."

Selena let a small smile spread across her face.

"It's okay. I don't understand any of this." I looked meaningfully at Edward who had come to stand behind me with his arms around my waist. He then explained Alice's vision to her and her face became a mask of horror. She was looking between Alice and me and she finally spoke.

"I would never hurt you or Alice, let alone…. Kill…. You. Bella is right I just wont go to school." We all seemed to relax at her acceptance with my plan and Jasper laughed.

"I'm such an overreacting fool to think Selena would hurt Alice." We all laughed and Selena smiled at Nessie.

"So, can I start hunting? I'm a tad thirsty."

Of course all of us had just finished hunting, but Emmett and Rose both stepped forward.

"I'll take ya little sister. I only got two mountain lion. Not at all my fill. Let's go."

Rose smiled up happily at Emmett. She has been so happy lately. It was contagious. Two of my sisters and my brother ran out of the door and I watched them run across the lawn. I noticed Selena and Rose stop and Emmett was at the edge of the river the two of them bounded forward pushing him into the dark water and leapt over gracefully. Emmett charged after them and everyone laughed at the site of the family love. I grabbed Edward's hand and we went to the love seat to do something we didn't usually do. Watch TV.


	13. Not another ordinary day

Just Another Day Just Another Day

We got ready for school the next day more early than usual. Selena somehow got her slender legs in the space between the shower curtain rod and the ceiling and hung upside down from it watching Alice and I get ready. She sighed more then necessary until I looked up at her.

"I know I can't but I wish I could go with you guys. I'll be so lonely here without anyone." I had never thought about it from that perspective. With Esme restoring an old library in Seattle, Carlisle at the hospital, and all of us at school…she would be here all by herself. I considered seeing if she could go to school in La Push with Jacob, but being around the wolves makes her uncomfortable. I thought as long as she didn't have any classes with Trevor she could go to school. I didn't have any trouble except for in Trigonometry. Nessie already got her last hour class switched this morning when Carlisle called for her. He offered to change mine but I didn't want to have to be different. I could handle it. I looked up and smiled at her and mouthed 'I'll handle it' to her and Alice stopped me.

"He'll argue, but he'll cave, and today will go by without any deaths human or otherwise." She smiled up at me. "Way to think things through,"

Selena was beaming. She jumped gracefully from the bar and followed me out of the room. I walked confidently to where Edward lounged in a chair watching CNN. He stared up at us and smiled. I sat down and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Honey, I have a proposition for you."

His eyes narrowed.

"Go on."

"So, Selena doesn't want to stay home alone every day and I think if she had the same schedule Renesmee did it wouldn't be a problem, before you start arguing with me I already talked with Alice and she said it would work and nobody human or otherwise will get harmed." I took a breath, looked up and smiled at him. Selena came and sat on the other side of him and grabbed his hand.

"Please, brother?" He looked at me and sighed.

"I guess I don't have a choice do I?" We both smiled at him.

"Thank you!" Selena rang and pecked him on the cheek. She darted up the stairs.

"Jasper is going to be furious." Edward said as he kissed me warmly on my lips. I sighed. I knew this; I didn't know how to explain it to him though. I went up stairs at the usual time we started getting ready and shook Renesmee and Jake.

"Wake up sleepy heads, time for school." Jake groaned and rolled back over. Renesmee was already up and stretching and then flitted from the room. I yanked the covers off of Jake and he groaned louder. He curled into the fetal position and continued to groan.

"It can't already be 7:00." He groaned, groggy from sleeping. Nessie was back in the room dressed and looking like she'd been awake for hours.

"Jake, get up you're going to be late." She ran over and patted his back. He groaned louder one more time and finally got out of bed. He raised his hands above his head and stretched. Nessie walked closer to him and kissed his stomach.

"Hey now youngsters none of that." Emmett said as he walked in front of the door. Alice danced behind him followed by Jasper. Jasper stopped in front of the door to glare at me. I smiled tentatively at him but otherwise ignored him. I walked out of the room as Jasper walked away. I sat next to Edward on the sofa as he continued watching CNN. This is normal for him though. Everyday before school he'd watch the news to keep in touch with reality as we all lived in our happy fantasy.

Selena danced down the stairs looking stunning. Like I said she was like Rose. She looked dazzling no matter what she wore. She came down in regular faded blue jeans and a black knit V-neck with a white camisole showing underneath. She smiled at me. The mention of Rose made me think. I hadn't seen her all morning, but not one to disappoint she descended the stairs. I looked around and memorized what everyone was wearing. I first evaluated myself. I too wore faded blue jeans and I wore a tight fitting blue shirt whose sleeves came to the elbows. I wore a black camisole under it. Edward wore khaki jeans with a tight knit pale green sweater. Rose wore black denim pants with a pink V-neck with a white camisole. Emmett wore jeans with a black muscle defining long sleeved shirt. Alice wore dark blue pin straight denim jeans with a black blouse. Jasper wore khaki jeans as well with a light read knit sweater. Jake came down the stairs then wearing jeans and a tee shirt. How Jake-ish of him. I wondered idly why I was being so observant lately.

"Finally, let's go or we'll be late." Alice said petulantly. We all crammed into the Volvo. I think by this point we needed a SUV. We sat normally me driving, Edward in the passenger's side and the others sitting on one another's laps. Selena looked out of place as she tried to figure out where she was supposed to sit. Rose patted the spot between where she was sitting on Emmett and where Nessie sat on Jake. She smiled and climbed in. I looked back and laughed. We would need a bigger car.

"I think we need a bigger car or a bus of some sort." I laughed.

Edward and the others laughed as well as I drove us to school. As usual I dropped off Jake in La Push. He wiggled his way out of the car after he kissed Renesmee quickly on the lips. When I got us to school, more people looked at us then usual with our new addition. Several of the male students stopped in their tracks to look over Selena. Several looked at Alice, Rosalie, Nessie and I as well but we were used to that by this time. Selena had never had any sign of affection shown except for family. She was in a remote part of Alaska outside Juneau all her life. She walked tall and proud though and she finally let her true personality show. Selena didn't care what people thought of her. She lived a fulfilling life as a vampire and She did it all with her head held high. There were a handful of jocks that whistled at her and after meeting any one of our pairs of eyes they quickly ducked their heads.

"Jeez Selena, already you got the guys heels over head for you." Emmett chuckled. She turned back to scowl at him. Selena did a fabulous job throughout the first half of our day, but now it was lunch and she looked somehow dejected.

"Selena, what's wrong?" I thought back throughout the last classes she had, she didn't seem unhappy half and hour ago…

"Nothing's wrong." She was lying; she was terrible at it.

"Selena, what is it?" I said one more time. All our eyes were on her.

"Just some guys in the hall when I went to fix my hair. No big deal."

I looked at Edward meaningfully and he looked deep in concentration. Selena knew Edward to well though and she was hiding whatever it was from him.

"Selena, what did they do?"

"They didn't _do _anything." As soon as she said it the answer must of slipped past her barrier. Edward growled a little.

"Would someone mind telling us?" Emmett gestured to all of us.

"It was nothing. They were just being jerks that's it." Selena said.

"They used some provocative language referring to being with her." Edward informed us.

"Oh honey." Rosalie said and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm fine. I just didn't expect it, didn't think the humans could be so mean."

"They can be, it's nature." Emmett laughed.

"I briefly thought about using…my power…but I knew I couldn't. They just made me so mad." She said and Jasper relaxed the atmosphere around our booth. Alice put a hand on hers.

"It'll be fine, who was it who said it to you?"

"I don't know, one of them as I passed I could tell smelled a little better then the rest…the other two were just normal. Um, oh they're at the fifth table, the 12th, 13th, and 14th seat. I could already guess the one with the appealing scent as much as I had hoped it wasn't him. I looked to the spot she pointed out to see kids from our Trig class. The three males were, Josh Turner, Blake Hurt, and of course Trevor Rox. I growled in hate, so did the other members of my family. If this continued, there would be a reason for Selena to be around Trevor.


	14. Unanswered

Unanswered _**I've been so careless and haven't put my disclaimer on here: Sadly I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I am but a humble fan in her world. Thank you all for the Reviews(: and yes, Selena is posing as Rosalie's and Jaspers younger sister. **_ Unanswered

After lunch, gym dragged on painfully slow. It was kick ball week and it was so difficult to use human strength to kick and human speed to run. When it was finally time for gym to end and for my last class, I rushed to the changing room and slipped back into my clothing and met Edward, Nessie and Selena outside the locker room. Nessie and Selena went down the left hallway toward a different Biology class while Edward and I walked toward Mr. Turpins Biology class as normal. Selena and Nessie waved as they disappeared down the hall. When Edward and I got to class Trevor still wasn't there. He seemed to be the trouble making type I assumed. With always being late and making the comments to Selena. The bell rang then and Mr. Turpin walked into class. Running in behind him came Blake, Josh, and Trevor laughing. Blake had moved in Renesmee's old seat and Trevor sat into the seat in front of Edward. Edward growled more loudly then I was expecting him to growl at school. I looked at him as I held my breath. He was vibrating. Edward stormed out of the room. Mr. Turpin looked after him without saying anything, looking confused. I knew something the guys were thinking must have made him angry and he didn't want to make a scene. I saw them passing a note back and forth and I read it from over Trevor's shoulder.

"I can't believe you did that to them! Nobody touches the Cullen's or Hale's or Swan for that matter. Dude you got guts."

Trevor laughed and shrugged and continued to write.

"The girls are hot."

"Yea, and you smacked their asses."

"So? They need more then a good spanking. I think I might be the one to give them more."

Blake took the note and balled it up and threw it. I was reverberating as well. I was shaking with anger. It had only been about a minuet since Edward stormed out.

"Mrs. Swan, do you want to go after him? He seemed upset."

I nodded my head and it took everything I had to not rip out Trevor's throat. Bloodlust surged through me as I walked past him. I picked up the letter they wrote and when Mr. Turpin wasn't looking I threw it back at Trevor.

"Don't touch them again worthless pig." I whispered too low, hoping he heard me. Apparently he had.

"Oh-hoho. It's not just the young one's who have fight in them. You should behave or you're going to get punished too." I raised my lip above my teeth just barley. He cringed a little but otherwise kept the smirk on his face. It all took place in a matter of seconds so Mr. Turpin didn't see. I quickly walked out of the room to see Edward leaning against the wall by the girl's restroom. He saw my murderous expression and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I should have let you kill him. He doesn't deserve to live. I can't believe he said that to you or did that to them." His lip curled over his teeth. He walked me out toward the car and I could see Selena and Nessie leaning against the Volvo. I noticed Nessie's eyes were red, like she'd been crying. Selena looked like she had got back from a funeral. I ran toward them not bothering with human speed and wrapped my arms around the both of them.

"I-I- Jake is going to kill them. You can't tell him." Nessie stuttered. I nodded to her and Edward growled.

"They're lucky I didn't kill them. Or that Bella didn't kill them." Selena sank into the ground and put her head into her hands.

"I wish I were ugly. I wish they would leave me alone."

"Oh honey, never say that."

I said as I kissed her forehead. The bell rang then and students flooded the parking lot. In the back were the three boys from biology. Patting Trevor's shoulder. They had parked their cars near ours and when they saw us around the Volvo and Trevor winked. I growled low enough that they wouldn't hear but I glared at him angrily enough that he looked away. Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper walked toward us then and Alice wrapped her tiny arms around Nessie and Selena.

"Oh girls, I'm sorry about what they did. Male humans are all pigs at this age."

Rosalie walked up and grabbed Nessie and Selena and gave them both hugs.

"Don't worry about them you two. They are too self absorbed to notice anything but themselves. They are the worst type of scum on this earth."

Rose shuddered almost invisibly and I knew she was thinking back to Royce. Emmett came and laid a hand on her shoulder and she placed her hand on his and smiled up at him. Jasper tried an attempt to make them fell more relaxed. Selena welcomed it but it looked like Nessie did not. We all got into the Volvo and we were off. Edward drove; I didn't feel up to it at the current moment. Edward drove straight into La Push and stopped right in front of Jacob. He climbed into the back and settled Selena between him and Rose and Nessie on his lap. He must have noticed how tense Nessie was because his first words were of concern.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Jacob looked around at us when Nessie ducked her head.

"Bella? What happened?" I didn't say anything because I told Nessie I wouldn't. Edward looked over at me when I didn't say anything. I looked back at him and shrugged.

"Damnit, what happened?!" He yelled. Selena jumped and whimpered in the back seat. Jake was visibly vibrating.

"Nothing happened Jacob. It's fine." Nessie whispered.

"I know that's not true, now what happened?"

"It wasn't a big deal, don't worry about it Jake."

"Tell me Renesmee."

I was stunned he used her real name. He never used it. Nessie must have realized too because her eyes filled with tears and she blubbered out the story.

"Some guys at school were being jerks, that's all."

"What did they do?"

"Nothing, they were just jerks." I sighed as we pulled onto the lane and looked back at Nessie.

"Just tell him, he'll find out eventually."

Nessie just shook her head, I couldn't tell if it was denial or if she was trying to clear it.

"I don't know how…" Edward stopped by the garage and sighed.

"Would you like me to tell them?"

Nessie nodded her head and walked out of the car. I then noticed we were at a standstill and the rest of us formed an informal circle in the garage.

"Three boys at school had been bothering Selena and using some questionable derogatory language earlier in the day and when the two of them," he gestured to Nessie who was pacing by the trees and Selena who was frozen against Rosalie's side. "Were on their way to class, they involved Nessie in it."

Jake had fallen silent and a growl ripped through his chest.

"Is that it?" Jake whispered. Edward had left the part out where Trevor had smacked their bottoms. He added it with a whisper and Jake fumed.

"And you did nothing? Nothing at all?"

Edward glared back at Jacob and his teeth were bared.

"What did you want me to do exactly Jacob? Tear their throats out? Believe me I almost did but unlike you I know how to control myself. Don't _ever _think I wouldn't be there for my daughter."

Jacob was reverberating more than ever and he slipped into a crouch at the same time Edward did. I flitted over between them and rested my hands on there chests. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Selena all growled. Only Alice remained silent. She rested a hand lightly on Jasper's shoulder and shook her head. Jasper fell silent. Edward put an arm around my waist like he was going to yank me out of the way. I rolled my eyes and planted my feet firmly. I moved my gaze to Jacob and glared.

"Stop it now." He loosened out of his crouch a little but not completely. Nessie walked quietly to stand in front of me nearest to Jake and she glared at him now too.

"Stop it Jacob." He lifted out of his crouch.

"Nessie…but, I don't understand. Why are you so mad?"

She scoffed a little. "Why am I mad? You're acting like your going to hurt my _father _over something as stupid as not killing those three jerks. Why would you want that? It wasn't a big deal so knock it off." I just stared at her and Edward had already straightened out of his crouch and his eyes were wide and on our daughter as well. Alice chuckled and cleared her throat.

"Well now, I believe it's time to do homework now isn't it?" She laughed and the sound lightened the mood. Nessie wrapped and arm around Jake's waist and they walked into the house. Emmett laughed and mused Rose's hair.

"Let's go we have calculus to do, we'll go hunt again in five minuets." Rose knocked his hand away and laughed she grabbed Selena's hand and the three of them walked into the house after the other two. I laughed and grabbed Edward around his waist and he rested a hand on my back. Alice laughed louder then before and wrapped her tiny arms around Jasper.

"It was a lot more funnier in my vision, Nessie wasn't quite that nice." Edward saw the vision in her head now and laughed.

"Too bad I guess." I hit him playfully on his shoulder but yet I laughed along with them. I sighed and went upstairs to do my homework with Edward. When we had gone through all off it I flipped past an old Biology paper and wondered if we had homework in that class as well. I sighed. We _really _had to stop skipping that class.


	15. Encounter

Thank you all for your reviews

Thank you all for your reviews. Sorry it takes so long for me to update. With school and kickboxing and such I try my hardest to get on here. Please continue reviewing "P

_**If I get to 45 reviews I'll post my next chapter. That's only 7. That's not bad right?**_

_**Happy reading(:**_

Encounter

When the sun finally arose after another starless night, I looked over and kissed Edward on his lips.

"I'll go wake the kids." I laughed and got myself up out of our "bed" and walked toward Nessie and Jake's room. I walked in and Jake was completely sprawled out over the bed Nessie with her head on his back and her long curly hair a disarray around her face. I leapt gracefully onto their bed and began jumping lightly, not wanting to break their bed. They shook and bounced in their place. Nessie took her head up and looked at me. She looked out of the window and groaned slightly. I laughed a little as Nessie got up. She patted Jake's back and Jake groaned but followed after her. I was a bit surprised he had got up more willingly but I suppose since yesterday he didn't want to anger his wife anymore. I flitted back to my room and got back in bed with Edward while we waited to leave.

"No complications?" He wondered as I curled into him. I chuckled and kissed his throat.

"Surprisingly no. I am guessing though that he doesn't want to anger his wife further." I laughed and he joined in. We lay there on the colossal bed, me in his arms with my back to his chest, his lips at my neck. I stared out the window and wondered what today had in store for us. I hoped we could make it through Trig today without having to leave. I sighed when it was time to leave and I kissed Edwards palm.

"Ready love?" I said as I rose from the bed. He smiled and got up with me. When we were down stairs I noticed Selena playing the piano. She seemed to be quite the musician as well as Rosalie, maybe Edward. Nessie was down here as well talking with Jake by the window. I then walked toward the garage and as I did I caught Nessie's attention by saying her name clearly she towed Jacob behind her as we all piled into the car I decided to let Edward have his rightful position as driver from now on he seemed to hide his amusement as he obliged. I gracefully slid into the passenger seat and we were off. In a matter of 10 minuets we were at La Push High school and Jake got out with a passionate kiss from Renesmee. We were at school rather early then and there were only about a dozen cars in the lot. I recognized one as Trevor's, because other then his and our cars, the rest were a lot older. Selena and Nessie seemed to notice as well and Nessie growled a low growl and Selena whimpered slightly. I reached back to pat her hand.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry." She relaxed a little bit but was still quite tense. We all got out of the car then and walked toward the school. I wrapped my arms around Selena and Nessie as we walked past Trevor, Blake and Josh. We sat in the cafeteria before the bell rang.

"Can we try to make it through a whole day today ladies?" Emmett teased. I glowered at him; I knew the girls didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't see anything happening today." Alice said confidently. Rosalie patted Selena and Nessie's hair as the bell rang and we all rose gracefully and walked out. Alice and Jasper lingered behind I didn't question why, but soon after they were off. English, French, Advanced Physics and Computer went by quickly and it was soon time for lunch. I walked with Edward to the middle hallway where we usually met up with Nessie and Selena. They weren't there though. I just assumed they had gone to lunch early so we went ahead and saw the others there…without Selena or Nessie. I sat down and as the bell rang for lunch to begin I grew worried. They had never _not _been here. I was starting to get panicky. Jasper must have known because his next words were soothing.

"Bella they probably just got held after."

I knew it wasn't right. I knew something was wrong.

"Doubt?" He said incredulously. Alice's eyes glazed over as Edward's eyes became distant. I heard both of them gasp. Alice looked at Edward.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, it isn't distinct. A stone room of sorts…"

I froze.

"What?!" I asked. The rest of my family's eyes were on Alice and Edward.

"I can't hear either of them."

"What's that mean?!" I whined.

__"They're gone," Edward said with a pained, dead voice.

They were gone.

_**Sorry about the Cliffhanger. (: Please review. I know it's a short chapter; I can't wait to write the next one. It will be NPOV (Nessie point of view) lets get the reviews a pumpin! Oh and WARNING: next chapter has questionable language and content.**_


	16. When does it end?

Hello again everyone

Hello again everyone! Remember it's Nessie's POV this time. I'm sorry for not updating quick enough. I would like to get to 50 Reviews if we can do that. I know it's a lot but I would appreciate it. Thanks! Happy Reading (:

_**I am NOT Stephenie Meyer nor will I ever be.**_

When does it end?

NPOV

Selena and I sat in class watching the clock on the wall. How impatient I grew in this vile class. I daydreamed about Jake. I thought about the amazing night we had last night…the bell rang then and Selena and I got up swiftly. I walked to her side and smiled at her. Why Jacob was scared of her I never knew, he would never admit it or think of it in front of Edward but he had told me when we were in Paris. She was so absolutely tiny; her blonde curls falling lightly onto her shoulders.

"Ready for lunch sister?" She said through her smile. I smiled back and we walked toward where we usually met mom and dad where the hallways intersect. That's when something hit me—hard. I flew against the wall with a quiet crack and fell to the ground. Though Selena couldn't be hurt, she was taken off guard and thrown to the floor as well. She snapped back up quickly but before she could turn around a hand reached out to pinch her neck, she feel limply to the ground.

"Selena—" but before I could finish a hand clamped down on my mouth and I too fell unconscious.

When I woke up, I saw Selena with her hands being held behind her back and I was handcuffed to the wall. Selena wore a blindfold. It took me a moment to understand the reason behind the blindfold but I remembered she needed eye contact to use her power. Who could know she had a power beside my family. Selena was whimpering.

"Selena!" I shouted and she whimpered louder. Though I was a half vampire my senses were dulled slightly so she heard the footsteps before I had. I noticed we were in a large room with stonewalls. Then I smelled him before I saw him. Selena must have as well because she hissed slightly and a hand slapped her across the face. I let out a guttural growl and a hand came to my throat. I stopped immediately. There was a hushed laugh from the corner.

"Steven back off." I recognized the voice from the day Selena and I were harassed. Trevor stepped out from the shadows then and I was not surprised I could smell him. He looked up and smiled at me and waved on another burly man who was holding back a struggling Selena. We were now side by side.

"H-How do you know about us?" I stuttered. He looked at me and smiled wider.

"Because my dear, I too am a half breed. I heard about you nearly 80 years ago when you were a mere child, when the Voultri came to Forks."

I remembered the day but I forced it out of my memory.

"What do you want from us?" I spat at him. His face hardened a little bit and he pulled his hand back and slapped me as the Steven guy had slapped Selena. I yelped in pain. His eye's brightened at the sound of my pain and he stroked my face gently. I yanked myself away and as I did he kept his nails on my face so his nails raked my face. I could feel blood oozing out of the gashes and I gasped in pain. He laughed and when he did I heard Selena scream angrily. She thrashed and kicked but the burly man holding her back only tightened his grip. Steven came over and he dabbed his finger in the blood of my cuts and licked his fingers. Trevor slapped him away and waved him on. I noticed him talking to the burly man and heard his name mentioned as Matt. I didn't understand why we were here, I didn't understand what we had done wrong to disserve this. I heard Selena cry out in pain as Matt gathered her hands in one of his and smashed the other against her face.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted as loud as I could manage. Trevor looked angry now and he slammed his hand down onto my mouth. I tried screaming around it but all that came out were muffled pleas. The tears were beginning to flow continuously now. Trevor leaned forward and licked my face from chin to hairline tasting my blood and tears. When does it end? I could barley still see Selena but I noticed that all three of these monsters liked the sound of our pain because every time Selena let out a cry of pain the continued to beat on her. I felt horrible. I didn't know how, but I knew this was my fault. Then Trevor's hands lingered at the hem of my shirt. I twisted not wanting what was coming. His lips crashed down on mine and his tongue wanted entrance to my mouth. I allowed it only to bite down hard on his tongue.

"DAMNIT!" He yelped and when he did I yanked on my hands hard and the cuffs broke. I ran quickly out of his reach and straight toward Selena. If I couldn't get away she would. I knocked Steven down and yanked Selena's blindfold off. She immediately stared at something behind me and I heard Trevor scream. Matt's hand clamped down over her eyes and I punched him in his jaw. He completely let go of Selena and with one last glare at the three of them she and I were off. We raced toward the door and right as we reached it I was flung to the ground Selena jumped in front of me and punched Steven in the face and glared at the other too as they approached us. I scrambled to my feet and as we flew out the door I noticed nine figures racing toward us from another direction. Jake, mom, dad, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. I flung myself in to my mother's arms and she cried tearless broken sobs. I would've ran for Jake but he had phased into the beautiful russet wolf. I was still crying and Carlisle came quickly to assess my wounds. Then Rose had her arms around Selena. Rose was crying tearless sobs running her hand through Selena's hair. Jasper, Emmett, Dad, and Jake all ran back into the building. I heard a high keening and another one following the next. Alice had her arms around me then in the next second and I was so glad to see all of them. Esme had wrapped her arms around all of us and I was still crying but not out of pain for the first time today, but out of joy. Everything was all right and it would all be normal soon enough. I then saw the boy's running back and dad threw his arms around me.

"Oh Nessie." He sighed. Mom was still crying the tearless sobs. Emmett came back cursing.

"Damn, the squirrelly one got away." I knew he meant Steven because I heard Trevor's high keening immediately braking off and Matt wasn't at all squirrelly. I didn't care. I heard dad saying that he didn't care; he had to make sure his family was still whole. He then even walked up and grabbed Selena and hugged her close. Emmett wrapped his arms around us even and I knew Alice must have seen a bad vision. I was just glad to be with my family. I didn't care that Steven is still on the loose or that I had just experienced something traumatic. All I could care about were the hands around me. My mothers, my father's, and my husbands warm arms as well. I was in the only heaven I wanted.

_**Review please(:**_


	17. Eternity

Hello readers (: this is the last chapter in this fan fiction, which is in BPOV

Hello readers (: this is the last chapter in this fan fiction, which is in BPOV. I will be writing another one in the near future. Maybe a smidge more mature that my current two. Thank you for all your support and encouragement (:

Eternity

As I held my daughter and sister in my arms on the way home, I leaned my head against Nessie's hair; Rose had hers against Selena's. I had noticed Rose's admiration for our youngest sister. I wasn't sure why, I had meant to ask, but I didn't know how without sounding rude. I asked Edward then because the curiosity was eating away at me.

_Edward…why does Rosalie have such a liking toward Selena?_

Edward's mouth turned up in the corners.

"Rosalie? May I tell them all now?" Rosalie chuckled nervously to his question.

"I suppose there is no reason to hide it. I was just paranoid." She said bashfully.

Edward looked over at me and began.

"Selena is Rosalie's biological sister. After Rosalie…died…her parents had another child, Selena. Royce," he snarled the name. "Royce then went after Selena as he had Rosalie and another vampire happened along Selena as she lay lifeless on the sidewalk and changed her. We found out that they were sisters when we were in Juneau and we first met her and she told us about her upbringing." I stared in awe at him as the truth became clear.

"Why wasn't I told?" I said in shock.

"You never asked." Rosalie chuckled. I glared at her but when she smiled back at me I had to smile at her. Selena rested her head on Rose's shoulder and Rose patted her head. Alice was singing in the Passenger seat and like earliercould it only be about a week ago?Emmett shouted at her.

"ALICE PLEASE!" He put his hands over his ears.

Of course the car was more packed then usual, it was hard enough before school to get the nine of us in the Volvo but now with Carlisle and Esme it was a bit closer. Esme sat on Carlisle's lap, Rosalie on Emmett's, Nessie on Jake's, and Selena on mine me cramped beside Jake and Rose. Jasper somehow squeezed himself into the passenger seat with Alice. Alice continued to sing, increasing volume. Jasper began to sing along with her then, which caused everyone but Emmett to laugh. I then joined in with them singing and I was followed by Selena and Nessie. Edward, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and even Jake joined in the familiar song and Emmett growled.

"STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST STOP!" He whined. We continued singing and as we pulled onto the dirt path he flung himself out of the car and ran toward the house. We all stopped and laughed. As we pulled into the garage we noticed him sitting at a stool near all the tools. Rose went over and hugged him close and Selena joined in on the hug. Nessie came over to me and hugged me her eyes still red from her tears. I hugged her back fiercely and Edward came and wrapped both of his arms around the both of us. I looked at the rest of my family and they were all embraced as well. Jake came and somehow got into the hug as well. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper joined our hug. After a moment all of the family was embraced in one big hug. If this is how we would spend eternity, it couldn't come close enough.


End file.
